Cambio de papeles
by elyzmaki
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Kyoko fuera la mortalmente bella y famosa cantante del momento? ¿Y si Shoutaro fuera el "mejor amigo" su leal y dedicado sirviente ... adentro podrán leer un resumen mas largo, denle una oportunidad.


_**Summary: **_¿Que pasaría si Kyoko fuera la mortalmente bella y famosa cantante del momento? ¿Y qué tal si Sho hubiera sido el "_mejo amigo_" (su dedicado y leal sirviente)? Luego de ser utilizado y humillado por Kyoko, Sho decide entrar en el mundo del espectáculo para vengarse. Pero… es todo lo que parece… y si Kyoko tuviera sus razones por haber hecho lo que hizo…

-Shoutarou…- Kyoko miró a través el espejo, con un leve rastro de arrepentimiento en los ojos, como Shoutarou era arrastrado por los guardias mientras gritaba maldiciones-… _**no Kyoko-chan, no debes sentir arrepentimiento alguno… sabes tanto como nosotras el se merecía todo aquello, nosotras debíamos vengarnos por todo el sufrimiento que nos causó- **_susurraban sus demonios internos intentando animar a su ama.

**Este es el primer fic que hago sobre Skip Beat, así que espero que le den una oportunidad, principalmente por ser este fic... bueno, poco usual. Por ahora, disfruten del capitulo ^U^**

* * *

**-SkIt*BeAt-**

* * *

"_**Así fue como la princesa abandonó a su fiel sirviente"**_

…

_Había una vez, en un mudo lleno de hadas, algunas mariposa y una que otra cucaracha, un joven medio muerto que parecía un mendigo, luchaba día a día para hacer feliz a su princesa, y para esto, el pobre limpiaba y limpiaba el enorme, caro y hermoso apartamento de dos plantas, con vista al mar y jacuzzi, solo comparado con una suite presidencial de algún hotel famoso de cinco estrella. Además también de lavar, cocinar, planchar, pagar las cuentas del teléfono, luz, cable, agua, gas, alimentos, y otras cosas más, por lo que tenía que trabajar todos los días de la semana sin descanso alguno en tres diferentes trabajos de medio tiempo. _

_Si, tanto trabajo y esfuerzo era lo que hacía que aquel joven humilde pareciera un mendigo medio muerto... y mal oliente (el pobre no tenía tiempo ni para bañarse)._

_Pero continuando con la historia, este pobre joven al que llamaremos... Fuwachi Shautara, no le importaba hacer todo aquello puesto que sabía que esto haría feliz a su princesa. No era como si eran novios ni nada, en realidad eran amigos, o eso era lo que decía el, puesto que la dulce y delicada princesa se pasaba todos los días fuera de su casa disque trabajando para lograr su sueño: !Ser una estrella! Y sí, hablamos de las estrellas que vemos todas las noches en el cielo... a través del televisor. _

_De acuerdo__, no salimos del tema nuevamente, joder. El punto de que Shautara se matara todos los días era por que su querida princesa (a la que ama secretamente... bueno, no tan secretamente, todo el mundo lo sabía...) era por que ella no tenía tiempo para nada (tenía que pasar todo su tiempo libre viéndose en el espejo peinándose, probándose vestido y limpiando su cutis para lucir hermosa) y creía que ella le agradecería de todo corazón si le daba todas las comodidades, con un ambiente limpio y con comida gourmet, ademas de mantener las esperanzas de conquistar su vanido.. cof cof cof... hermoso corazón... _

_Así pasó los días, luego una semana, dos semanas, tres semanas con dos días trece horas con cuarenta y ocho minutos y cuatro segundos... y así sucesivamente, hasta que al fin la princesa se convirtió en una estrella y luego se casó con otra hermosa y deslumbrante estrella. Fuwachi Shautara se volvió amargo y solitario, pero siguió comportándose como un sirviente con su princesa, con la esperanza de que el esposo de su amiga algún día se muriera frígido y ella triste y desamparada se tirara a sus brazos buscando apoyo y protección. _

_Lamentablemente para el pobre __de Shautara, pasaron años y años, pero su sueño nunca se cumplió. Se volvió viejo, discapacitado y unos tres días después murió de un ataque al corazón._

**Fin**

**...**

Terminó de leer una vez mas aquella maravillosa historia que ella misma había creado... y una gran gota apareció en su cabeza.

Ella, sin duda alguna era buena esposa, ama de casa, buena madre, hábil en la ceremonia del te, arreglos florales, cocinera divina, con un muy buen sentido de la moda y mucha cosas mas, pero sin duda alguna, era pésima escribiendo historias...

-buenas noche, Hana-san- levantó rápidamente su cabeza, para ver a un joven castaño que se inclinaba respetuosamente ante ella.

-Oh! Sho-chan, ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-hi! Taisho acaba de darme el resto del día libre. Hoy no hay tantos clientes, así que no va a necesitar tanta ayuda por hoy- decía mientras ambos miraban como tan solo había tres clientes en el pequeño restauran, y siendo que en unos cuarenta minutos se dispondría a cerrar el lugar, era muy dudoso que llegaran mas clientes.

-Si, es cierto. Tienes que aprovechar esto e ir a tu casa a descansar, se que te lo digo muy seguido pero trabajas demasiado Sho-chan, deberías tomarte unos días, si continuas así podrías afectar gravemente tu salud- decía en forma de reprimenda.

-muchas gracias Hana-san, se lo agradezco mucho, pero yo no me puedo dar el lujo de tomarme ni dos días de descanso, si lo hiciera, no tendría suficiente para pagar las cuentas y el departamento.-

-sho-chan... dime cariño ¿es necesario vivir en departamento tan grande? con lo que ganas aquí, fácilmente podrías vivir una vida mas tranquila y cómoda. No podrías pagarte un departamento tan grande, pero sin duda alguna sería mejor. Podrías pasear, divertirte, hacer amigos, conocer unas cuantas chicas...- dijo picaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-!H-Hana-san!- exclamó sonrojado- usted sabe que yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta. Y le agradezco profundamente su preocupación, pero yo estoy feliz con mi vida...-

-Sho-chan...- lo miró un poco preocupada.- aaah, bien, yo solo te estoy dando un consejo, te veo como otro hijo por lo que no me gustaría que te pasara nada, solo cuídate ¿esta bien?

-Si, Hana-san- dijo conmovido por la preocupación de la señora- si me disculpa, me retiro. Que pase buenas noches- izo otra reverencia y se dispuso a ir a su casa rápidamente.

Retiró la sonrisa de su cara para volver a poner una expresión de preocupación. Se fijo que su esposo, que estaba junto a la barra, miraba intensamente a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-Estas preocupado por el, ¿cierto?- dijo colocando su mano sobre la suya. El dueño de Darumaya se limitó a suspirar y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Dirigió su mirada hacía el pequeño cuaderno, en donde por simple acto de aburrimiento, había escrito aquella extraña historia (obviamente inspirado del joven que se había retirado) y no pudo evitar suspirar al leer nuevamente el final. Solo esperaba que la vida de aquel joven no se desperdiciara y acabara tan tragicamente como la vida del joven Shautara...

* * *

**-SkIt*BeAt-**

* * *

Llegó rápidamente a su casa luego de haber salido de Darumaya, y no pudo evitar gemir de de la felicidad al ver que por primera vez desde que se había mudado en aquel departamento, había llegado allí antes de las diez y media de la noche.

-ah!...- suspiró mientras derrumbaba su cuerpo contra el mueble con cansancio. Había estado trabajando todo el día sin descanso debido a que "casualmente" dos de sus reemplazo en **dos **de los tres trabajos que tiene (uno en cada trabajo) habían faltado por (aparentemente) problemas personales. Y no solo eso, debido al cansancio y al poco tiempo que tenía llegó tarde a su último trabajo (Darumaya) ganándose una reprimenda del Taisho.

-Kami-sama, sino fuera el único trabajando en el puesto Darumaya diría que es un complot- siseo mientras se arrastraba (literalmente ablando) hacía la cocina. Antes de entrar, vio por un momento su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que estaba en el estante. Su cabello castaño opaco estaba sudado pegado a su cara y cuello añadiendo que se encontraba mas largo de lo usual (tocando los hombros), seco y rebelde, sumando los enormes lentes redondos que casi no dejaban ver sus ojos, y su ropa… era mejor ni hablar de eso.

Se quito la vieja chaqueta desgastada para colocarla en la mesa. El no tenía ningún interés en cambiar su estilo de ropa o apariencia física, y no era necesario, puesta que la persona que más amaba y apreciaba le aceptaba tal y como el era. Una sonrisa boba se formo en sus labios ante el pensamiento. Solo pensar en aquella mujer le hacía recuperar sus fuerzas nuevamente.

Con el ánimo restaurado se dispuso a prepararse algo sencillo para cenar. Casi pegó un chillido de emoción cuando al prender la tv, justo delante apareció la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños.

-¡KYO-CHAAAN!- sino hubiera estado tan inmerso viendo la televisión, hubiera notado lo raro que se veía cuando salto y grito como una colegial efusivamente (sin mencionar el delantal rosado fucsia chillón con volantes de corazones que llevaba puesto).

Pero a quien le importaba todo eso, estaba ahí, en su tv. Suspiró de emoción, era tan hermosa, inteligente, amorosa, comprensiva, astuta, alegre… y un montón de cosas más que se le hacía casi imposible el pensar que alguien como el era su mejor amigo, y mejor aun, que vivian en el mismo apartamento.

-**Una vez mas, la cantante del momento, **_**Kyuoko,**_** a sorprendido al a todos sus fans con su nueva canción quedando nuevamente en primer Top-ten por el mejor MV…- **

-¡Si! Como siempre, nadie puede superar a Kyoko-chan- exclamó contento al ver como presentaba un pequeño video de ella mientras cantaba en el concierto que había tenido anoche.

Se veía increíblemente hermosa con aquel vestido blanco/plateado casi tocando el suelo junto aquella peluca de cabellos largos igualmente plateada con tono azulino y un antifaz, dándole un aspecto maravilloso, pareciendo casi un hada… rió internamente ante la ironía, recordando como Kyoko de niña soñaba en convertirse en un hada.

-Kyo-chan párese una hermosa hada…

-si, tienes razón…-

- Aaaah!- pegó un brinco del susto al ver como justo al lado de el se encontraba la persona con la que tan solo cinco segundos estaba fantaseando- ¡Kyoko-chan!-

-si?- respondió ella vagamente observando con ojos tiernos y soñadores hacía la televisión, aunque rápidamente quitó aquella dulce expresión de su rostro para tomar una postura seria y aburrida cuando se volteó hacía el- ¿Deseas algo Shoutaro?- dijo con cara inexpresiva.

- eh? No, no, no, lo siento, je je je je, es solo que me sorprendiste -Shoutaro le dio una sonrisa avergonzada a Kyoko, aunque aun se encontraba sorprendido por no darse cuenta de su presencia. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla mejor, mantenía su cabello negro suelto completamente lacio el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, mientras vestía una polera negra manga larga ajustada con el cuello en V junto a unos pantalones tubito oscuro que marcaban muy bien su figura. Que para muchos su vestimenta parecía lucir muy común, pero en Kyoko le hacía lucir simplemente fantástico.

-hmn…- lo miró por un momento.

Si tenia que ser sincero, la mirada que Kyoko le daba de vez en cuando le aterraban un poco, y es que, eran tan profundas e inexpresivas, pero lo que le hacía tiritar era la intensidad de su mirada, como si fuera capaz de ver cada pedazo alma, hasta los mas pequeños errores y pecados que había cometido... no pudo evitar tragar pesadamente...

-K-Kyoko-chan ¿estas b-bien?-

-no, no es nada- dijo soltando un leve gruñido- ya me voy, tengo una cesión de fotos en una hora. Pasaré la noche fuera junto al resto de la semana. Voy a tener que hacer un pequeño viaje pasado mañana para la grabación de un nuevo MV, así que, hazme el enorme favor de no hacer tantas llamadas, voy a estar muy ocupada por lo que no me puedo dar el lujo de estar perdiendo el tiempo con tontería...- decía rudamente a la vez que tomaba su abrigo junto con una bufanda y unos lentes, para dirigirse hacía la puerta...

-q-que?, ¿te vas tan pronto?, sino tienes mucho de llegar...- dijo pensando en un millón por segundo cualquier escusa para que se quedara un momento...

- de que hab...? oh, ya veo, pensaste que acabo de llegar, hmn... Sho, tengo desde las nueve de la mañana aquí en la casa- reía levemente ante la mirada incrédula de Shoutaro.

-!¿Que? !tienes tanto tiempo aquí!... pero creí que...-

-todos mis deberes fueron cancelados de ultimo momento, sino te lo dijo fue por que sabía que dejarías todos tus deberes con tal de venir aquí. No puedes darte el lujo de hacer algo como eso Shoutaro...-

Se sintió un tanto herido por la forma ruda en que le dijo aquello, pero tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón. El no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso, pero, el tiempo en que ambos se podían ver era muy limitado, ella por que cada vez iba ganando mas y mas fama por lo que tenía que adquirir mas responsabilidades, y el tenía que trabajar duramente para poder mantener todos los gastos de la casa, por lo que era obvio que deseara pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella...

-¿Que? ¿no tienes nada mas que decir?, entonces me voy...-

-eh? no, espera, se que tienes mucho tiempo aquí y debes marchar a tu trabajo, pero no puedes quedarte aquí por un momento, tenemos mucho que no nos vemos y tal vez podríamos hablar un poco, comer un poco de galletas de arroz, beber un poco de te de sakura, tu favorito...- decía mientras la seguía como un cachorro hacía la puerta...

-hmn... no gracias...

- sabes, escuché a unos chicos hablar sobre lo mucho que les gustaba tu música...-

-nada nuevo...-

-o lo hermosa que te veías en tu concierto de anoche...-

-como siempre..-

-también como escuché a unas chicas decir que no le gustaban Tsuruga Ren...-

-!Podrías dejar de seguir..! ... espera, ¿que dijiste?

_-**CHA! la tenía**... _Oh! nada, que escuché a unas chicas hablar de como le desagradaban Tsuruga R...-

-!Cuéntamelo TODO!- exclamó casi explotando de la felicidad mientras lo arrastraba hacía la sala.

Sho disfrutaba al ver como Kyoko lo miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras le contaba con punto y como escuchó a unas muchachas hablar de Tsuruga Ren, lo mucho que le desagradaban como actor o como modelo haciendo que Kyoko soltara un chillido de excitación de vez en cuando...

-cuéntame mas, cuéntame mas...- decía mientras lo tomaba de los hombros sacudiéndolo levemente.

Momentos como esto le hicieron acordarse de cuando el y Kyoko eran mas pequeños y lo mucho que se divertían en aquel entonces. Por un momento, una sonrisa triste surgió en su rostro al recordar como el y Kyoko se llevaban mucho mejor entonces que actualmente.

En estos días era muy raro que ellos dos mantuvieran una charla tan amena como esta, ya que por lo normal Kyoko era ahora muy fría y distante con el, cosa que comenzó luego de que ella comenzara a subir en la fama. No era como que Kyoko fuera alguien vanidoso, solo que actualmente ella estaba cargando con mucho estrés y nuevas responsabilidades, ella apenas se está acostumbrando a este tipo de tratos, por lo que entendía qv fue ella se comportaba así, ella debía estar muy agotada, pero sabía que cuando ella al fin estuviera acostumbrada a su nueva vida, la vieja Kyoko de desprendía amor y cariño por todos lo poros volvería nuevamente con el... _o eso era lo que el pensaba..._

-Jah! se lo merece, al fin las personas comienzan a ver a Tsuruga Ren como lo que es, !Un actor de cuarta!- gritaba lanzando un puño hacia el cielo con los ojos como dos flamas sonriendo en victoria. Sho se limitó a ahogar una carcajada ante la actitud infantil de Kyoko. El no sabía la razón por la cual ella le guardaba tanto resentimiento a ese actor, pero si ella lo detestaba, el también lo haría.- esto es increíble, simplemente...-

Espero a que continuara con lo que decía, pero al ver como se quedaba por un momento completamente muda mirando hacía delante, siguió su mirada posandola en la televisión para ver con sorpresa como presentaban a nada mas ni nada menos...

-**!Tsuruga Reeen! señores y señoras...- **

- pasame el control, !_Ahora_! - izo lo que le pidió sin chistar al escuchar su gélida voz, y vio como esta subía el volumen exageradamente alto.

Los siguientes quince minutos fueron los mas largos y aterradores de su vida, y hablaba en serio, solo ver como la hermosa cara de Kyoko se iba desformando poco a poco hasta parecer el demonio Deva mientras hacía trisas el control con sus ya no delicadas manos era de espanto ( sin contar como juraba mentalmente que había vistos segundos antes una nube negra sobre la cabeza de Kyoko de la cual creía haber escuchado susurros de maldiciones ).

-Kyok-ko-chan...-

-**je je je, si todos aquí presente tenemos algo de que sorprendernos, es que el gran actor del momento, Tsuruga Ren, !Está soltero! mis queridas amigas- **Esto izo que todas la mujeres del estudio chillaran de la emoción.

-seguramente es un gay de closet, no lo crees...- dijo sacandole una leve sonrisa a Kyoko aunque esta se fue tan rápido como vino.

-**pero yah!, esto va en serio, díganos Tsuruga-san, hay alguna actris o cantante en la que piensa como futrura pareja, si tenemos que ser espesificos, alguien tan talentosa como la cantante _Kyouko_...- **si tanto Kyoko como Shoutaro hubieran estado tomando alguna bebida, esta en este momento estuviera esparcida por todo el suelo**- antes de inicial el programa, estubimos haciendo una encuentas de cual posible actriz o cantante sería adecuada para estar junto usted, y al final, la mayoría concordó que la joven talentosa cantante sería la mas adecuada, diganos Tsuruga-san, que usted opina sobre ella...-**

-**pues... si tengo que ser sincero...-**

Ambos tragaron pesadamente esperando a escuchar las siguientes palabras...

-**no tengo la menor idea de quien es_ Kyuoko-_**

Pudo haber jurado que escucho algo romperse dentro de Kyoko...

-!ESE HIJO DE SU...!

Si, fue su sentido de la razón...

* * *

**-SkIt*BeAt-**

* * *

-Hola, Kyoko, soy yo, Shoutaro. Yo... te llamaba para saber si estas bien...ayer te fuiste tan exaltada y yo... solo quería disculparme si te moleste. Se que me dijiste que no te estuviera llamando, se que aveces puedo ser muy molesto, pero yo solo me preocupo mucho por ti... debe ser muy difícil no?, trabajas tanto para lograr tu sueño... se que soy el único que puede entenderte, yo también lucho día a día por lograr mi sueño, así que, creo que ambos deberíamos apoyarnos el uno con el otro... Kyoko, yo... **-PIII, su mensaje de voz ya a sido enviado...- **_te amo...-_ pensó para si mismo mientras cerraba el teléfono.

Suspiró sonoramente con algo de irritación al recordar lo que sucedido ayer en la noche. Luego de que Kyoko le diera un ataque de ira, se marchó de la casa cerrando violentamente la puerta, dejándolo solo y sin despedirse. Como odiaba a Tsuruga Ren...

Caminó devuelta al restauran donde trabajaba como mesero. Había terminado todos sus deberes y no teniendo nada que hacer, se dispuso a leer el menú del restauran en lo que su jefe iba a su oficina donde guardaba su sueldo. Casi babeaba al ver los nuevos productos que vendían donde solo se concentraba en los montones postres de fresas y diversos púdines. Le gustaba tanto esos tipos de dulce... sus ojos pararon sobre unos de los nuevos productos: Era un pastel de tres leche con cerezas al marrachino y espolvoreado con canela en polvo. El favorito de Kyoko.

Kyoko no era tan adicta a lo dulces como solía ser el, pero sin duda alguna este postre era su punto débil.

-Ella se iría de viaje mañana temprano, no quisiera que se fuera sin haber hablado adecuadamente con ella_- _miró la hora en su reloj_- _lo mas seguro es que no este realizando ningún trabajo en este momento, _tal vez...-_ sonrió para sus adentros...

No perdió ni un solo segundo y compró (a mitad de precio por ser empleado) el postre para llevárselo a Kyoko como ofrenda de paz.

La sonrisa boba que tubo en todo su recorrido no tenía precio, estaba seguro que esto contentaría mucho a Kyoko. Le fue fácil que los guardias le dejaran pasar, ya que el restaurante donde estaba trabajando era algo reconocido (Tanta fue su emoción que se le olvidó cambiarse su uniforme). No pudo evitar poner una expresión en shock al ver la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que estaban afuera deseando poder ver a la famosa _Kyouko _y no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría, los sueños de su amada Kyoko se estaban volviendo realidad...

Abriendo la puerta de su camerino muy despacio (dispuesto a sorprenderla) su cara se desfiguro al escuchar una una voz fría que le era muy conocida...

-Jah? intentas hacerme reír, por que debería sentirme mal por el taparrabos de Sho...

_Hace mucho tiempo, fue creado __un pequeño cofre  
__por las mismas manos de Dios._

* * *

**-SkIt*BeAt-**

* * *

**Unos momentos antes:**

-Miraaa, mira, mira, Moko-chaaan, miraaaa- saltaba Kyoko con emoción de un lado a otro infantilmente.

-mooo, Kyoko, ya deja de comportarte así, que crees que dirían tus fans si te vieran- hablaba nada mas ni nada menos que Kotonami Kanae, la manager de Kyoko.- tks, me pregunto como acabe siendo manager y amiga de alguien como tu- murmuró para si misma.

-Moko-chaaan, no digas cosas tan hirientes- decía llorando infantilmente- pero hablo en serio, mira, mira, no crees que parezco un hada- señalando la televisión donde veía por quien sabe cuantas veces el vídeo de su concierto de anoche...

-hi, hi, tienes razón, nunca había visto un hada tan hermosa...- pero sin embargo se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello al ver como Kyoko se lanzaba para abrazarla.

-Moooko-chaaan- gritó abrazándola.

-ya, ya sueltameee- decía con irritación aunque sonreía levemente al ver que su amiga ya se encontraba de buen humor.- ahora !Siéntate y ve tranquila tu vídeo! !Es una orden!-

-!Si capitán!- sentándose obedientemente.

Suspiró al ver como Kyoko parecía tranquilizarse. Ayer en la noche y durante toda la mañana parecía estar enojada por quien sabe que cosa, y no era que le molestara o se sintiera preocupada, por lo normal cuando Kyoko está de ese humor actuaba mas madura y se concentraba mas en su trabajo, lo malo es que al final todos terminaban huyendo en pavor al sentir la enorme aura asesina que desprendía.

Lo bueno es que ahora había vuelto a la normalidad. Miró hacía la pequeña mesa que tenía al frente, en el cual se encontraba el celular de Kyoko parpadeando.

-parece que tienes un mensaje, no lo vasa revisar?-

-si, si- contestó distraidamente aun manteniendo su atención sobre el televisor. Alzo su mano para tomar su celular. Kanae vio con curiosidad como esta frunció el ceño profundamente y colocó rápidamente el celular donde había estado anteriormente.

-¿que pasa? ¿sucede algo?-

-nah, solo e otro mensaje de voz de _Shoutaro- _dijo casi escupiendo su nombre.

-_oh, Kami-sama, no otra vez_... No lo escucharas por lo menos, y si es importante...-

-psss, solo es otro mensaje donde se disculpa profundamente y me recuerda lo especial que soy para el, nada importante, siempre es lo mismo...- no pudo evitar mirarla con asombro. Kyoko por lo normal era tan amable y tierna con todas las personas, !rayos!, por eso fue que subió tan rápido a la fama además de su talento, pero cuando se trataba de Sho... sabía que el se merecía todo aquello, puesto que en el pasado el había hecho sufrir mucho a Kyoko, pero aun así, ella podía ser aveces tan cruel...

- Supongo que no te importaría que escuchara el mensaje- después de escuchar un "lo que sea" muy bajo, tomo el celular de Kyoko para saber lo que decía Shoutaro.

_-Hola, Kyoko, soy yo, Shoutaro. Yo... te llamaba para saber si estas bien...ayer te fuiste tan exaltada y yo... solo quería disculparme si te moleste. Se que me dijiste que no te estuviera llamando, se que aveces puedo ser muy molesto, pero yo solo me preocupo mucho por ti... debe ser muy difícil no?, trabajas tanto para lograr tu sueño... se que soy el único que puede entenderte, yo también lucho día a día por lograr mi sueño, así que, creo que ambos deberíamos apoyarnos el uno con el otro... Kyoko, yo...- _la llamada se corto. No sabía lo que iba a decir el muchacho, pero ya tenía una idea de lo que sería. No pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por el muchacho.

- Kyoko, no te sientes mal por hacerle eso Shoutaro, se que tal vez se lo merezca, pero, no crees que...

**-Jah? intentas hacerme reír, por que debería sentirme mal por el taparrabos de Sho...**

_Esta pequeña caja fue escondida en cada ser humano  
mucho ante de que nacieran..._

-el no es mas que un trapo sucio del cual puedo deshacerme cuando se me pegue la gana...

_Nadie, por ningún motivo, debe abrir esta caja..._

-el dice que me entiende, jah! alguien como el nunca podría ser capaz de entenderme...

_O cosas muy oscuras y peligrosas..._

-lo conozco bien, se como realmente es el, y sin duda alguna es de las personas que mas aborresco...

_Podrían suceder..._

-el solo era un juguete con el cual me podía divertir...

Paf!

Tanto Kyoko como Kanae voltearon su cabeza en dirección a la puerta...

-¿S-Shoutaro?- Kyoko vio sorprendida como este se encontraba parado en la puerta completamente petrificado, y a sus pies una bolsa de comida la cual se encontraba derramada a sus pies...

-t-tu !Tu! !T-Tu solo me utilizaste!- grita con rabia apuntándola pero a la vez con infinita tristeza- tu, tuuu... dime que estas bromeando Kyoko... yo... Kyo-chan, yo te...

-te tardaste mucho en descubrirlo- tenía la cabeza un poco gacha haciendo que sus flecos taparan casi toda su cara, pero Shoutaro pudo ver la sonrisa casi psicópata y sus ojos encendidos en la burla...- todavía no lo has asimilado, ¿no es cierto Sho-chan?- decía con una leve risa mientras se acercaba a el lentamente. Tomó de forma casi delicada su rostro, y acerco su boca contra su oreja para hablarle suavemente, como si fuera un niño pequeño - yo-solo-te-utilice...-

A partir de ese momento, ya nada volvería a ser igual...

Kanae sentía que un momento a otro se iba a desmayar en el terror. De un momento a otro todo el ambiente se sentía horriblemente pesado, era aterrador, la intención asesina, mucho mas fuerte que cuando Kyoko se enojaba...

Miró hacía el frente para ver como Shoutaro tomaba fuertemente de los brazos a Kyoko con una sonrisa lunatica...

-_Tengo que salir, tengo que buscar a los de seguridad...- _pensó mientras salia rápidamente de allí sabiendo que las cosas podría ponerse muy feas...

**[Punto de vista de Kyoko y Sho]**

Fue tan rápido, ni se había dado cuenta... de un momento a otro todo el ambiente se sentía horriblemente pesado, era aterrador, la intención asesina, mucho mas fuerte que cuando ella misma se enojaba...

Sintió como sus brazos eran sujetados fuertemente. Levantó su cabeza para ver con impresión a Shoutaro, bueno, no exactamente a Shoutaro, sino mas bien lo estaba detrás de el...

_**Hay que quemarla!**_

_**No, hay que enterrarla viva!**_

_**No, mejor que nos bese los pies- **_todos los diminutos demonios voltearon su vista al pequeñín que dijo eso el cual se encogió del susto al ver como todas las miradas se posaban en el..

**_SIII! Que nos bese los pies_!- **gritaban todos estando de acuerdo.

La mirada de Shoutaro se volvió aun mas oscura, y Kyoko sabía que tenía que hacer algo rápido...

-Sho-chan... me estas haciendo daño, Sho-chan...-

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad otras vez, y no pudo evitar mirar a Kyoko con dolor y arrepentimiento...

-Kyoko-chan...

* * *

**Muy adentro, en el corazón de Shoutaro:**

**_-!La caja se cierra!, !La caja se cierra!_-** gritaban alarmado los demonios...

**-_!Esto es imposible! !Como puede ser esto!_- **gritó uno colérico que parecía ser el jefe, pues vestía un atuendo de capitán.

**-_Señor! Que debemos hacer ahora, si esto continua así, volveremos a quedar atrapados, Señor!_-**

**-Kuso..._- _**maldijo internamente_- En formación soldado-_

**_-Si señor!-_**

**_-Desde ahora en adelante, seras mi general en jefe. Tu y todos los que puedan, salgan de aquí de inmediato e intente no ser absorbidos por la caja, yo y los demás mientras no quedaremos aquí y buscaremos una forma de volver a abrir esta infernal caja-_**

**_-señor...- _**susurró el demonio al borde de las lagrimas sintiéndose conmovido por la confianza que su jefe le estaba depositando**_- Señor, !Si señor!-_**

**_-e hijo- _**dijo poniendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros**_- no me desecciones...-_**

**_-Hi! puede confiar en mi señor- _**dijo alegremente-**_ Ya oyeron al gran jefe, ahora seré el segundo al mando. Todos los que puedan, salgan rápidamente de aquí...-_**

**-_Hi! Señor_-** gritó todo el mundo disponiéndose a salir todos los que se le sea posible.

**_-_Estos chicos... crecen tan rápido_- _**pensó el capitan mientras miraba a su joven pupilo orgullosamente.

* * *

-!Es el!, !Agárrenlo!- gritó Kanae entrando junto con unos guardias. La furia lo inundó nuevamente al ver como Kyoko sonreía triunfante cuando los guardias lo sujetaron.- Kyoko-chan...- caminó apurada Kanae hacía su amiga.

-me las vas a pagar, Mogami Kyoko, me voy a vengar...- gritó colérico.

-tu, vengarte, inténtalo si puedes...- río con sorna- nuca serías capas de tocarme, mi querido Sho, soy demasiado poderosa para que alguien tan simple y pobre como tu, fuera capaz de tocarme ja ja ja, o bueno, al menos que...-

-Que! !¿Al meno,s que?-

-al menos que entraras al mundo del espectáculo. Solo así, tal vez, serías capaz de estar a mi nivel.- la seriedad en que lo dijo le produjo un escalofrió a Shoutaro.- llévenselo, que no vuelva a pisar este lugar... ah! y Sho, creo que hoy cenaras solo. Ciao!-

-espera y veras Kyoko, espera y veras, un día de estos, y tendré a la increíble _Kyouko _besando mis pies, ya lo verás Kyoko, júralo que lo lograre, yo...- podía escuchar su voz aun cuando Kanae había cerrado la puerta.

-¿Estas bien Kyoko?, no te izo nada ¿cierto?-

-estoy bien, no te preocupes Kanae- dijo con una sonrisa. No estaba bien, eso era seguro. Kyoko nunca la llamaría por su nombre si fuera así. Pasaron los siguientes minutos en un tenso silencio, hasta que Kyoko se paró para dirigirse hacía la puerta- Voy a salir por un momento, llegaré un poco tarde, sí que no te preocupes...-

-¿Qué? !Espera! ¿Adonde crees que vas?-

-voy a visitar a un persona, no te preocupe, estaré bien- dijo sin apartar su sonrisa. Kanae vio como se iba sin poder hacer nada. Solo esperaba que no le pasara nada...

* * *

******-SkIt*BeAt-**

* * *

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el pavimento. Su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado, aunque esto no le importaba, le hacía entrar en razón, manteniendo su mente fría... No, el no lloraría, la lluvia se encargaría de llevarse su tristeza...

-juro, Juro que me vengare...- decía mirando hacía el cielo, viendo los relámpagos rugir con furia. Su voz sonaba con tanta convicción, pero por dentro sabía que no era así. El dudaba y tenía miedo, por que el estaba cien por cierto seguro de una cosa...

**El seguía amando a Mogami Kyoko...**

* * *

******-SkIt*BeAt-**

* * *

**Próximo episodio: "****_De como un sirviente se convirtió en un hermoso príncipe..."_**

**Bueno, como ya lo ven, Kyoko es la que traiciona a Sho, pero ¿Cuál es la razón para que ella hiciera algo como eso? ¿Qué secretos tiene guardados?**

**Ren y Sho tendrán una mala relación en un principio, pero con el tiempo se verán teniendo una gran amistad (así como Kyoko y Ren en la historia original), pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando la conozca?… ¿surgirán nuevos sentimientos? ¿Y si Sho aun no ha superado lo que siente por ella? ¿A quién ira a visitar Kyoko? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? o.O**

**Ambos luchando contra los sentimientos que siente hacía alguien que no merece lo que ambos siente… o serán ellos los que no merezcan a alguien como Kyoko?**

**Y Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que lean el próximo cap.**

**PD: ah! se me olvidaba, a pesar e que Kyoko y Sho sean los protas, no significa que estos serán las parejas principales, i quieren que Kyoko se quede con el magnifico Fuwa Sho, o el Sex Apple Tsuruga Ren, eso chicas será su decisión.**

**PD2:_ Por cada reviewr que envíen un demonio Kyoko les sonreirá. _**

**_Elyzmaki_**


End file.
